


Jealous Much?

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, FWB, I Don't Even Know, Jealous, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a birthday party, Bobbi gets jealous and Skye and Natasha are good at keeping secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Much?

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't from my multichapter. Sorry, I'm having a bit of a block on that lately. I Have a new found respect for authors who stick to a schedule. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

"You know, Bob," Skye intoned casually as she sidled up to her friend at the bar, silently ordering a whiskey as she did so, "if you glare any harder I think you may actually set them on fire."

Bobbi scowled at the distinct teasing tone in her teammate's voice and slowly averted her eyes from her ex-husband chatting up the infamous Black Widow.

They were currently attending Steve Rogers' belated birthday party, seeing as his actual birthday fell on the Fourth of July, already a major holiday. The party attendees consisted of the Avengers, a few outside friends and Coulson's "core team".

It was actually the first time all of the New SHIELD team had got together with the Avengers. In fact, the only reason "Earth's Mightiest Heroes" even knew about Coulson's over exaggerated deceased status was because of Skye. It was due to her powers, and subsequent freak out and run for the hills, that had her accidentally earning a spot in the Avengers.

However, Coulson had tracked her down and after an emotionally tense showdown and meeting that Skye guessed would be reminiscent of a custody battle, it was decided that Skye would drift between the two teams, going when she was needed. A liaison, of sorts.

Right now, though, Skye was strolling into the party a fashionable hour and a half late, thankfully most of that was only dinner so no one was outrageously drunk. Looking down at her left arm as she absently picked her whiskey up with the other as the bartender slid it across the bar, Skye had to admire Stark's stock in arm slings.

The sling quite nicely matched her outfit of a tailored black suit jacket, navy shirt, black slacks and a red and gold tie - she had got it as a joke, but when she showed Tony it was the closest she'd ever seen him to tearing up, so she kept it. Still, she would have preferred not to get shot in the shoulder in the first place, especially since it meant she missed the fancy steak Tony had been bragging about.

"How's the shoulder?" Bobbi asked, sparing the offending body part a concerned glance, before sipping at her drink and turning back to look at Lance making moves on the one and only, Natasha Romanoff.

"They gave me some weird drug so I can't feel my arm but everything else is as clear as day, so pretty good. But back to my point: that's some glare you've got there. Jealous much?" Skye teased, taking a swig of her drink and wincing at the pleasant burn at the back of her throat.

Bobbi shot her a withering glance, only to catch the slight tensing of Skye's jaw and shift in stature, she was staring exactly where Bobbi had been only moments before. When she turned back, she witnessed another party join the two. Trip to be specific.

Bobbi grinned. She had always had an inkling that there was more to the duo's friendship, she was pretty sure her suspicions were just confirmed.

"Looks like I'm not the only one." She quipped back. In return she got Skye's patented adorably confused look. Honestly, it was hard to tell if it was real or fake, Skye _had_ been spending the fast majority of the last few months around the world's two best spies and commander. "So what's going on between you and Trip?"

Skye looked at Morse in true befuddlement then, "We're friends. Good friends. We have each other's backs."

Bobbi raised an eyebrow, disbelieving.

"That's it?"

Skye nodded firmly, "That's it." Then, worryingly, Skye had a smug smirk on her face, "I'm surprised, with all your espionage badass-ness, that you haven't figured it out yet."

Bobbi pinched her eyebrows together and leant both her elbows on the bar to lean closer to the shorter woman. The blonde scrutinised Skye but obviously didn't find what she was looking for. With a huff and a roll of her eyes, Bobbi gave in, even throwing her hands up slightly in the process.

"Fine. I give up. What is this vital 'thing' have I missed?"

Skye grinned cheekily, looking out at the party and catching Natasha's eyes for the first time. Skye raised her glass slightly in greeting. Keeping her gaze looked with the spy gradually making her way towards the bar, she answered Bobbi in an amused tone.

"I'm about as straight as a curly fry."

Bobbi gaped, but before she could do anything else Natasha arrived, with Hunter and Trip in tow.

"You know, I don't appreciate people throwing themselves in front of bullets for me as much as the movies might suggest." Natasha informed Skye disapprovingly, but it was betrayed by the way she gently fiddled with the sling strap and looked into her eyes questioningly.

Rolling her eyes good naturedly, Skye tugged the red head under her functioning arm and brought her into a one armed hug.

"I'm fine. All good." She whispered against Natasha's temple then felt the shorter woman nod imperceptibly and pull away with a large smirk.

"Just keep yourself to yourself next time." She commanded, not wiping the grin from her face.

In response, Skye tried to keep as straight a face as possible, "Yes ma'am." The brunette even snapped a small salute with her right hand.

Then to the astonishment of everyone in the room - as evidenced by the complete silence the suddenly fell - Natasha grasped the brunette's tie in her fist and yanked it forward to crash her lips with Skye's.

Of course, it took Skye off guard significantly less than the other occupants of the room, though it was still confusing. Sure, they had been casually sleeping together pretty much since she first officially became an Avenger, but never had they partaken in anything more than heavy flirtation in front of other people. Not one to let an opportunity pass her by, though, Skye eagerly responded to the kiss whilst clasping Natasha's hip with her right hand and tugging her closer, so that their bodies were pressed together.

When they finally pulled away the brunette wasn't too far from panting, staring at the red head with dark eyes. Natasha, on the other hand, just looked extremely pleased with herself.

At the brunette's wide eyed expression, Natasha only chuckled and patted the taller woman's cheek.

"Good. 'Cause I like having you around."

"If you're gonna keep doing things like that, I'm going to like being around."

"What on earth just happened?" Came Coulson's bewildered whisper.

That seemingly opened the flood gates and soon everyone was clamouring for answers as to 'when the hell did this happen?' and 'what just happened?' and even, from Coulson, a 'you better not screw this up, Romanoff'.

In answer, Natasha intertwined her left hand with Skye's right and dragged her to the elevator - Skye managed to shoot Bobbi and Simmons a wink, the former who gave her a thumbs up and the latter who looked about as red as a stop sign - and asked Jarvis if he could kindly take them to her floor. Of course, Jarvis obliged.

The party goers parting view of the couple was Natasha pinning Skye the side wall of the elevator cart and kissing her senseless as the doors slid closed.

And here Steve thought you were meant to the main attraction at your own birthday party.


End file.
